


Static Electricity

by xXCrossArrowXx



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Fluff, Other, Robot, Robots, robot love, robot romance, robots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCrossArrowXx/pseuds/xXCrossArrowXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being together for some time now, Loader Bot and Gortys share their first intimate moments together. (Lots of fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static Electricity

Pandora's moon illuminated in the sky, a strange sight to see now that it was no longer covered by an enormous ship. Now, Helios lay in pieces across the surface of Pandora. However, it still provides shelter and homes for its former residents, Hyperions, who are now free from a corporation and live more like an organized bandit civilization. With many rooms still in tact, the people began to settle down for the night inside them. One room in particular was occupied by two robots, who have now both made their home in the broken base. They sat on a sofa inside, watching a display screen that was playing old Hyperion propaganda ads on them. Loader Bot however wasn't paying much attention to it, since he'd lived on Helios for some time and had seen the ads many times before. Instead his attention was drawn to the tiny bot sitting next to him, who was currently giggling at the video being projected. He didn't know what she found so funny about it, but he didn't bother her. It made him happy every time she let out one of those high pitched laughs. He knew he'd never get enough of her either, especially now that the two were basically staying together. Before claiming the room as their own, Vaughn had offered to let the two have their own separate places to stay. But the smallest robot, Gortys, assured him that she was fine staying with her tall companion. Loader Bot definitely didn't mind sharing a room with her, he wasn't as nervous as he would've been before she knew about his feelings for her. Even though she returned his feelings, he still felt a bit embarrassed when it came to moments like this. He honestly wanted to just reach his hand around her, hold her close, and snuggle with her for the rest of the night. But even the thought of this caused the bot's red eye to glow in embarrassment. The brighter light caught Grotys's attention and she turned to look at him. Loader Bot looked at her for a moment, then slowly lowered his head to stare at his hands in his lap. Gortys knew that Loader Bot wasn't very good at expressing his emotions, whether it be because he had only a robotic eye, or the fact the guy was actually pretty shy. She didn't know exactly what he was thinking, but she hoped she could ease his butterflies by scooting closer and leaning her head against him. Loader Bot flinched a bit at the sudden gesture, but at the same time was thankful she was making the first move. He wasn't brave enough to try and show affection yet. But he did let his arm slowly come down to rest around her. Gortys smiled, happy to see him opening up and she nuzzled his side a little. These acts of affection were only causing Loader Bot to feel even more flustered. Thankfully Gortys's voice helped him concentrate on something else.

"These ads are so cheesy! They sure did make this place out to be nicer then it really was."

Gortys exclaimed, lifting her hands up to express herself before bringing them back down to rest on the rim of her body.

"I had to listen to them everyday while I was on Helios. After awhile you soon learn how annoying they are, not to mention the false advertising."

He let his free hand come down to rest by his side.

"I honestly like it how it is now. It feels a lot more... friendlier now, you know? Even if it's broken into many pieces and will never be able to go into space again… It's nice that there is no more boring work, or scary blue hologram guys trying to kill you! Just people free to do what they want."

Gortys happily said and let one of her own hands rest on top of Elbie's.

"It feels nice to be free. Without Hyperion now all the loaders across Pandora are free, they can think for themselves. I just hope they end up as lucky as I have."

His fingers opened to let Gortys's intertwine with his own. Gortys looked at their hands with a smile displayed on her screen. She squeezed them and nuzzled against him some more.

"I hope they do too. Because they deserve to feel as happy as I do right now."

Those words caused Loader Bot's inner workings to spin fast. Just hearing her say that he made her happy made him feel so warm inside. He wanted her to know how happy she made him feel too. He wanted to show her so much love and affection but the poor guy was so shy when it came to that sort of thing. He could only sit there as she continued to nuzzle him. She was being absolutely adorable, and it was giving him the courage to lean down a bit so he could rest his head on top of hers.

Feeling the press of Loader Bot's head she giggled to herself. He seemed to be feeling more comfortable now. There was a feeling inside her that was hard to ignore. She wanted to kiss him- or well, however a robot kisses anyway. She knew how but she wasn't sure if Loader Bot was quite ready for such a big act of affection. Judging by the heat circle forming on top of her head now the guy already seemed to be overheating just by holding her hand. Yet, she knew that if she did it then he would know she was comfortable with it herself. Plus, she really just wanted to give the cute guy a kiss. A lot of kisses actually. But for now only one until he became a bit braver. After all this will be their first kiss, and just the thought of it made Gortys all giddy inside.

She lifted her head up slightly to get his attention and he removed his from hers. Loader Bot was a little afraid that he had made the area he was leaning against too hot, but Gortys had turned herself around and was looking up at him with a grin. She lifted her free hand up to set in on the side of Loader Bot's face and let it sit there for a moment. Elbie couldn't help but press into her tiny hand, she was so gentle with him... He felt her pull him forward and when he looked back at her now her face was very close to his own.

"You do make me really happy, Loader Bot."

She said softly, and slowly let herself press against his eye. Closing her eyes, she let a small spark of electricity begin to pass between them. Loader Bot was caught off guard by this new sensation. He had a feeling Gortys would be the one to initiate their first kiss, but even then he was not prepared himself. Instantly he felt his body temperature spike and it wasn't long before a low 'whirring' sound from the fans inside him began to attempt to cool him off. And it only got louder and louder. Gortys could hear the noise now and was confused as to where it was coming from. She pulled away slowly and instantly realized it was coming from Loader Bot. Steam was flowing from behind him and she assumed that was coming from him too. She grew worried for the guy now and feared she had moved too quickly.

"Loader Bot, are you ok? I didn't mean to make you...overheat."

Loader Bot saw the concerned look on her face and felt bad now for getting as hot as he did. He shook his head to try and reassure her that he was fine.

"N-no. I-I am alright."

He managed to stammer out. The heat in his systems was making it hard for him to talk properly. Almost every other word seemed to glitch out.

"I'm just n-not used to this kind of a-affection yet. I-I apologize."

He twiddled his fingers in her hands, feeling a bit shameful for reacting like he was.

"Aw, no need to apologize! I should've asked before I did it. I hope I didn't make you upset."

Loader Bot looked at her in silence and with a bit of shock. She didn't think he liked the kiss? Of course she didn't, his reaction seemed so negative.

"No of course not," finally he'd cooled down enough to speak normally, "I liked it... a lot actually."

He answered her quietly. Gortys looked at him with one of her surprised expressions.

"I've been um... wanting to do that too to be honest. But I was afraid it would be too forward of me."

Gortys frowned and stared up at him with a soft look. She was touched by how sweet he was being. She didn't want him to think she wouldn't like to receive affection from him, though. It made her core flutter just thinking about him doing it.

She began to giggle, then it turned into laughter that made Loader Bot tilt his head in confusion.

"Loader Bot I promise you wouldn't be too forward. I've actually been wanting to do that for awhile now, so trust me when I say it's alright!"

Loader Bot believed her, she was such an outgoing robot and so kind with her words. He tended to keep to himself but he wanted to try and be more open about this stuff with her. He just needed to get over his nerves. He nodded with understanding and Gortys smiled. Letting his face and hand go she wrapped her arms around his torso. Loader Bot, feeling more at ease thanks to her reassurance, also wrapped his own arms around her too. She was short and couldn't reach very high so he lifted her up lightly and set her down on his lap. Gortys rested her head against his chest and listened to the sound of his machinery inside. It was slowly evening out to a low hum now, a good sign. Loader Bot felt more at peace after her words. They were together after all, and he really did love her. He wondered if she knew how much he loved her, how much he needed her in his life. He didn't exactly do a good job at showing it, did he?

Pressing his eye against the top of her head, he nuzzled her gently and held her a little tighter. Gortys's expression changed to a soft smile and she responded by pushing her head into the crook of his neck. The two sat cuddled together like this for some time, the only thing moving or making sound came from the monitor poking out of the wall. Loader Bot watched a bit of it for awhile, recognizing some of the places shown and even some people. How different his time as a Loader in Helios was compared to now. He remembered how when he was created Handsome Jack was already dead, so less and less Loaders were needed on Pandora. They had to find other purposes of use, his being a hat rack. Looking back on it now he can't even imagine being where he had been. Standing in one place every day, letting people use him like he was just an inanimate object and not a sentient being. The day he was called in to defend Rhys and Vaughn from bandits will always hold a special place in his memories. That day he was jail broke from his programming, freed from orders and commands. He could finally think for himself and feel for others the way he chose. Yet, even the moment where he became fully independent didn't come close to the moment he met Gortys. Seeing and hearing her for the first time sparked something completely new inside. He'd never felt such a strong feeling to protect another being before. The hours they spent talking on the week long journey to the Atlas dome only brought him closer to her. He eventually learned what the feelings came to be. He had fallen for her, hard. When she had been destroyed he felt lost. After that he stopped at nothing until he brought her back. Seeing her emerge from her final form, in that lovable, small, spherical form of hers was the moment he realized that he never wanted to leave her side again. She's become so important to him now, and it still baffled him that she thought the same of him too. When she met him, he was a giant, intimidating, gruff Loader. Now he was… well he wasn’t quite sure what he was now. He still had his old eye, but his body was completely different. This didn’t seem to bother Gortys one bit though. When they had reunited she didn’t even seem to care about his change in appearance. That’s one of the things he loved about her, she was so accepting of everyone. Even if he was a shorter, more lanky figure now. He had to admit, this new form made it a lot easier to hold her.

Thinking over all the events that have led up to them now, embracing each other, sharing a room, he felt a stronger feeling overcoming his embarrassment.

“Gortys...”

Hearing Loader Bot’s calm sounding voice, she removed her head from under his neck to look at him. He stared into her bright blue eyes that were pretty hard to look away from, which stared back at him with a look of tenderness. He lifted both his hands up to set them against the sides of her face.

“I love you.”

Those words seemed to come out so naturally. He leaned forward, pressing his face against her own. It wasn’t long before an arc of electricity began to pass between them. Gortys’s eyes widened, not only at the words he’d said, but the unexpected smooch from him as well. Her expression quickly changed to one of pure glee and happiness. Her little core was fluttering at what he had told her. She kept replaying it over and over in her head. Then her focus shifted to the kiss he was giving her. He was being so gentle, and she could lightly feel his hands on the side of her face shaking. He was still nervous, the poor guy. Gortys let his torso go and placed her hands around his neck. She tilted her head slightly and with a smile she kissed him back.

Feeling Gortys kiss him back now he relaxed his body. He took notice of the look on her face and it made him melt a little. Guess he wasn't as bad at this as he thought he was going to be. He wasn't sure how long he should let it last, so he pulled away slowly. He kept eye contact with her, only occasionally glancing shyly in other directions. Gortys was grinning at him widely now. She looked at him with an expression of awe. He always could find a way to surprise her. Watching him wait for her response she couldn't help but smile at his anticipation. She really did love this guy…

“Loader Bot…”

She leaned forward and nuzzled against his face a bit. This seemed to ease his nerves as he finally settled and stared at her lovingly."

"Hm?" He let out softly.

“I love you too,” she paused to giggle, “you're adorable.”

“Of course you are too...” He replied shyly.

“Of course… but I'm not the only cute robot around here, Elbie.”

Loader Bot would be smiling if he could. She had made up that nickname for him and it always sounded so sweet when she called him it. Seeing her reaction now made him feel a bit more braver now. Moving over slightly he pressed against what could be considered her cheek and gave it a sparky kiss. He repeated this action a few more times, delicately covering her face with robot smooches. Gortys responded with multiple giggles and playfully pushed against his chest.

“Hey! That tickles, s-stop!”

She didn't actually want him to stop though, each little arc of electricity he gave her only made her even more giggly. Loader Bot couldn't help but think the amount of giggles he was causing to escape from was completely adorable. He shifted himself to where his head was under her chin now. He kissed the metal spine that connected her to her bottom half, which caused Gortys to let out a small noise.

“Ah! You meanie!”

She must be pretty sensitive there cause now she was covering her face. He thought that he might've gone too far or might've hurt her but Gortys peaked through her fingers and nodded her head. She honestly didn't want this moment between them to end. As much as she loved to give Loader Bot a whole lot of affection, she definitely didn't mind receiving it from him as well.

“You're really sweet.”

She told him, then wrapped her arms around his head and let out a content sigh. Loader Bot felt completely at peace in her embrace. He didn't want to be anywhere else right now but with her. It almost felt like it was all a dream for him. He would’ve never guessed one day he would end his service as a Loader for Hyperion and become his own bot. Not to mention that he'd fall for a robot created by Atlas who would end up loving him back. Gortys was everything to him now. She’s the reason for who he is today. She gave him something to fight for, something to protect, something to love. She was his friend, his partner, and he never wanted to leave her side. He’d risked everything to save her, now she was here with him. Safe and calmly resting against him. It’s all he could ever ask for or want really.

“Gortys, I’m really happy I have you.”

Gortys opened her eyes and took in those words. She lazily chuckled to herself and kissed the top of his head lightly.

“Me too, Loader Bot. So much…”

She let herself slide back down so she could face Loader Bot again. He leaned his head back to look at her as well.

People say it is hard to read a robot’s emotions. Since many are usually built without facial features and programmed to react certain ways. Some are sentient enough to have their own feelings. Gortys was an exception since she does have small display screens to show her emotions with her eyes and mouth. Even then people still haven’t grasped how to tell what they are really feeling. Yet Loader Bot and Gortys could see what the other was feeling perfectly as they looked at one another. All the admiration for one another, looks filled with so much love it warmed their cores. Loader Bot may not have an actual face, but Gortys could still tell how totally in love he was. Maybe they could pick up on each other’s readings or something, they’ll never truly understand it. It’s something one would have to feel instead of just seeing. Their feelings were as real as any humans, that they knew for sure.

Gortys’s hands returned to the sides of his face, and Elbie held her face in his own. The two both leaned forward to share another electrical kiss. Loader Bot’s arms lowered to hold her bottom half now. Gortys giggled quietly between the sparks and pressed against his face more. Loader Bot let himself fall back until his back hit the sofa cushions under him. Loader Bot found it funny how embarrassed he had been earlier now. If his past self of about ten minutes ago could be able to see them now he was sure the guy would’ve shut down from overheating for sure. He definitely didn’t feel that way now. Sure his eye was lit up brightly which could be considered his version of blushing, but he was in no way flustered anymore. He was just in a state of pure bliss laying with her there.

The monitor on the wall had gone to static by now. The scratching sound filled the room but it still wasn’t loud enough to drown out the numerous giggles coming from the two robots snuggled on the couch together. It was calming for the two of them as they lay in the dark screen lit room. They both had a feeling many of their nights together would be shared like this. And they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
